Moving On
by skiadrum96
Summary: Lucy decides that maybe she should learn some caster magic as a backup, but to train may mean having to leave the guild. But when Natsu calls her weak, (the final straw), she kicks him, but the guild doesn't seem to approve. So Lucy leaves the guild to go and train. But what happens when she encounters the Twin Dragons? Does she want to go back to Fairy Tail? StiCy RoLe
1. NATSU YOU BASTARD!

**New Fanfiction everyone, something similar to this was gonna be in my other story when it got round to it (it's not going to be for a while, and it's still gonna be in there) but recently reading a few more StiCy fanfictions I got motivated write this now.**

**This will be separate to my other story so not a spinoff or anything, it will doubtfully have any elements from my other story at all.**

**The shipping's are StiCy and RoLe in this (I don't mind GaLe, but I think I prefer RoLe, managed to find a way in this so Gajeel isn't a dick, nor Lisanna for that matter, just Natsu).**

**In this im gonna try and make the characters as least OOC as I possibly can (so Natsu's not mean, he's just clueless to his actions really).**

**Thanks for Reading Mina! ;) (sorry the writings still terrible)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, wish I did though.**

* * *

Lucy POV

'It's been a few months since we managed to defeat Tartarus, and it looks like everything's going back to normal; it's been an awesome achievement defeating the last of the Baram Alliance guilds.'

'Only if I felt the same; What both the GMG and Tartarus have taught me is that although I'm not weak, my holder type magic has a major flaw and weakness, and although I love my spirits and will never stop using them, maybe I should learn a caster type magic as a back-up, to be safe.'

'So I've decided that I should probably train, but what's holding me back is that, at the very least I would have to take a leave of absence from Fairy Tail, or maybe even leave altogether.'

'But to be honest, what's worrying me most about this is not the fact that I'm deciding whether to leave or not, it's that I actually feel that maybe it's time to move on and leave fairy tail anyway. It feels kinda scary that I'm thinking that.'

Normal POV

Lucy thought this as she approached the guild early that morning, only a few weeks since they managed to rebuild it after Tartarus' bomb.

Even though it was slightly early, the guild was rowdy and most people were already here.

Lucy smiled and shouted to everyone as she entered the guild, "Hello Mina!".

All the ones that managed to hear her replied, "Hey Lucy!", including Levy.

"Hey Lu-Chan!" The blue haired mage said excitedly as she walked up to the blonde.

"Morning Levy-Chan!" Lucy smiled back.

They walked to Lucy's usual stool at the bar, and sat down next to each other, when Mira walked up to them behind the bar.

"Morning Girls, the usual?" Mira asked in her sweet and kind voice.

"Yes please Mira" both girls smiled back.

Mira came back moments later with a strawberry milkshake for Lucy and a raspberry smoothie for Levy. "There you go".

"Thanks Mira" both girls replied, and started drinking there drinks.

Mira continued, "So, anymore gossip you hear of", she said in a sly and sneaky voice.

"Mira-san, please don't talk like that" Levy said slightly intimidated. Mira smiled back in apology.

"None from me" Lucy continued, then began to evilly smile and turned to Levy, "But Levy-Chan, I saw you finally managing to talk to Gajeel over your feelings for each other", she continued to grin.

Levy looked down in both embarrassment and slight fear as both girls were grinning at her slightly evilly, "Y-Yes I m-managed too", she managed to say although with slight hesitation.

"Go on" both Lucy and Mira pried at her to continue.

Levy took at a deep breath and looked back up at the others with a smile, "it went good".

"Go on" both girls repeated, but this time with slightly more impatience.

Levy continued, "he feels the same way I do, we both realised that the crush wasn't because we like-liked each other-"

Lucy interrupted, "like-liked? Levy-Chan you're so cute". Levy Blushed

"Shhh Lucy let her continue" Mira said impatiently.

Levy re-continued, "Anyway, like I was saying, it was because we've just become really close; I mean like maybe brother/sister type relationship, he said he just doesn't like to see me in trouble or danger; and I told him I feel the same way" she finished with a sigh of relief.

Mira looked down with a louder sigh. "What's the matter?" Lucy asked curious,

Mira looked back up, with her eyes beginning to water. Both the other girls shot up, "Mira what's wrong?" they asked with worry.

Mira replied in-between sniffs, "But *sniff* you *sniff* and Gajeel *sniff* looked so cute together" she finished before beginning bawl.

Lucy and Levy fall to the floor in defeat.

As the girls were getting up, Mira recomposed herself immediately as she looked toward Lucy, "So Lucy, how's it going with Natsu?" Mira's mood now completely changed back as she began to use her sly tone again.

Levy turning to Lucy recomposed looking at her the same way Mira was asked in the same tone, "Yes Lu-Chan, how _is_ it going?".

Lucy sweat-dropped, then looked down slightly just as Levy did and continued, "I dunno, I'm not 100% sure if I do have a crush on him or not plus he's too much of an air-head, besides I don't know why he's been avoiding me recently, he looks like he needs to tell me something but can't do it".

Lucy looked back up to see Mira and Levy looking at each other with sparkles in their eyes, they both shouted to each other, "CONFESSION".

"No." Lucy interrupted bluntly, bursting the others bubble.

"But if you're so sure, what could it be?" Levy asked Lucy curiously.

"I don't know" Lucy replied.

At that moment Natsu came over to the bar and stopped in front of Lucy. "Hey Luce, can I talk to you?" he said quite hesitantly and slightly serious.

"Sure" Lucy smiled back at him. Causing him to look away, 'in guilt?' Lucy thought.

Levy and Mira took this as the opportunity to leave and get them two to talk; both of them managed to sneak away without Lucy realising.

Lucy now slightly worried by what Natsu might have to say looked over toward Levy for support, only to see she wasn't there and then noticed neither was Mira, she panicked "HEY WHERE'D YOU GUYS GO", now more worried she looked back to Natsu, but managed to recompose herself.

"So what is it?" she continued now also slightly more serious.

Natsu, while now looking down replied in a hesitant and restrained voice, "Lucy, errm, could I ask you a huge favour?"

"Sure" Lucy replied, curious about what it is.

Natsu looked up a little as he continued, "errm, I was wondering if errm-".

"Spit it out flame-brain" Lucy said impatiently.

Natsu now was looking slightly upwards and began scratching the back of his head while his eyes were avoiding Lucy, "I was wondering if you could leave Team Natsu so Lisanna can join?" he spat out.

"Huh?" was all Lucy could reply from shock and also confusion, she wasn't sure she heard him right, but knew that's what he had said. She managed to snap out of it and continued but looked down so she couldn't see Natsu, "Sure Natsu, I'm sure I owe you loads of favours anyway".

Natsu's mood perked back up immediately, "Thanks Luce you're the best" he said excitedly and thankfully as he went to hug her, which he did but was completely oblivious to the fact that Lucy wasn't embracing it in return, 'he must be too happy' Lucy thought.

Natsu let go and continued, "It's just ever since Lisanna came back I've begun to fall in love with her again, like I had when were little; and her being in the team means I can spend a lot more time with her." He smiled even bigger as he finished, "Thanks again Lucy, you're a great friend".

Lucy had no idea how to respond to this she was still looking down with a blank expression but inside she had no idea what to think, firstly she was happy for Natsu that he had found someone to love, even though she knows she might fancy him herself, that didn't matter though; plus she also now felt a little more understanding of why he was putting Lisanna over her, although still she felt sad over it, and also slightly annoyed at Natsu, although she didn't want him to know that.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy replied as she tried her best to put on a convincing smile, and it seemed to have worked on Natsu.

"Awesome" Natsu continued, "Besides it doesn't mean you can't go on missions with us anymore, you don't always have to go on a mission with your team, so you can still always go on missions with any of us in Team Natsu" he finished smiling back at her.

'True', Lucy thought to herself as that gave her a slight mood boost; then she was curious, "do the others like Gray and Erza know about this yet?" she asked.

Natsu looking as if he was just realising this with a dumbstruck face, finally managed to reply with a "no, not yet". He then, with now realising this turned away and was about to run off, before he went "oh" as he realised what he was gonna say next, and he turned back to Lucy.

"Besides, also starting doing a load of solo missions would be good, no offense, but you're pretty weak" Natsu said as he continued to simile at her, unaware of how much offense that had actually caused.

'WHAT' Lucy thought to herself, 'HOW DARE HE, THE BASTARD'. She was angry; she never thought that one of her best friends would call her 'weak' even if she thought it a little bit herself, and even with a 'no offense' it still hurt and was still offensive.

Natsu turned back again and was about to run off again, but stopped as Lucy called his name, "Natsu." Lucy commanded. Natsu slightly confused as to why Lucy sounded so serious, turned around to-

*SMACK*

"YOU BASTARD" Lucy shouted as she kicked Natsu in the crotch; this loud enough to alerting everyone in the guild as they all looked over.

As Natsu was on the floor having passed out from pain due to the powerful kick to his private area, Lucy ran toward the exit of the guild as she began to cry; as she looked away from the exit just before reaching it she saw everyone look at her with confusion, shock and some sympathy.

As she exited the guild she thought to herself, 'THAT'S IT, THE FINAL STRAW', she then hesitated in her thought before continuing, 'I guess I'm leaving Fairy Tail then'.

* * *

**NATSU YOU BAKA!**

**New chapter hopefully soon (I emphasize hopefully)**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Caster Magic?

**Hey Guys, finally a new chapter, I wanted to finish it sooner but have had exams so I've been distracted, so I finally managed to finish.**

**Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading Mina :P**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy Tail *sigh***

* * *

Levy POV

'It had been almost an hour since Lu-Chan had ran out crying, at first I ran over to Natsu to scold him for upsetting Lu-Chan and ask him what he had said, but unfortunately he was out of it, serves him right.'

'The pathetic baka's only just managed to get back up, he's gunna tell me and Mira-san right now what he said'.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO LU-CHAN?!" I yelled right at him, right in front of his face.

"Hey Levy, calm down your hurting my ears, it's annoying" he replied sounding annoyed.

'Annoying? _He's_ annoyed? THE ASSHOLE'

*SLAP*

I smacked him across the face with all my anger, "ANSWER ME" I yelled again.

"LEVY WHAT THE HELL" he responded this time looking slightly angry himself; I don't think he liked taking this from _me_ of all people.

"She said answer the question Natsu" Mira said very calmly to Natsu, but with her infamous glare, even I found it scary even though it wasn't directed at me; and it seemed to get Natsu to comply.

"AHH, I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW, Mira please don't hurt me" He spat out genuinely sounding scared for his life.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I questioned him, still annoyed.

"I mean, I just asked her a favour that I thought she might be quite annoyed about, but she turned out to be okay with it and then as I was walking off I said a few more things, nothing bad but she kicked me" Natsu continued sounding confused himself, although he did sound a little guilty for upsetting Lu-Chan.

"What kind of 'things'?" Mira asked, still with the same tone, although a little more relaxed, and also now not glaring.

"Well I told her that the favour I asked her wouldn't change anything, and she seemed if anything slightly happier when I mentioned that; then, err, I don't know I can't remember" Natsu replied now seeming back to his usual dopey self, then he pouted as she spoke, "she must have kicked me too hard".

Me and Mira sighed. By this point some others like Erza and Gray were around wondering what had happened. Then I remembered he mentioned a 'favour', and I was curious.

Normal POV

Levy continued questioning Natsu, curious about what the favour was, "So Natsu, what was this favour you asked Lu-Chan anyway? From what you were saying it sounded like it may still have upset her slightly, even if it wasn't the reason she kicked you".

Natsu beamed, "Oh, that's right Erza, Popsicle and Lisanna too when I see her, I need to tell you" he continued on sounding happy and slightly exited.

"What?" They answered back curiously, although Gray sounding slightly more irritated.

"It's the favour Lucy agreed too, I asked her if she could leave Team Natsu so that Lisanna could join" He continued to say happily and excitedly, unaware of impending doom from the mages around him.

"WHAT?!" All four of them shouted in both shock and anger.

All four were now glaring angrily at Natsu, and looking back at them, and especially with Erza and Mira he began to fear for his life again.

* * *

Lucy POV

'I've finally finished crying eh, good it's been like 45 minutes from getting home, I shouldn't be crying over things that jerk says; how dare he though, first he kicks me off his team for somebody else, and then he calls me weak? The nerve of the idiot.'

'Oh well, enough, and I still feel the same about training, although I still feel like leaving maybe a bit much, but maybe it's what I'm gunna have to do; anyway maybe I should ask Crux if there's any good caster magic that I can learn.'

Normal POV

Lucy pulled out her keys, and unhooked the silver key with the cross symbol on it; she got off her bed and stood up in the centre of the room and exclaimed as she held up the key pointing it in front of her as a light blue magic circle appeared at its tip, "Open Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux".

In front of her, Crux appeared, looking asleep like his usual self, before the bubble popped, and he did his usual shout, "DAIOOOO!", before quickly regaining his composure to ask his master what she needed; "Lucy-Sama" what can I do for you today?".

Lucy smiled as she replied to her spirit, "Afternoon, Master Crux, I was wondering if you could tell me something, or if not do some research?".

Crux, curious replied, "Of course Lucy-Sama, anything you wish"

Lucy smiled again and continued, "Cool; I was wondering if there would be any caster type magic I would be able to learn, preferable quite strong and powerful?"

Unaware what that that question would mean to one of her spirits, she got a little shocked and slightly confused when her spirit in front of her instead of looking like he had fallen asleep looked at her with tears forming around his eyes.

Crux tearfully questioned his master, "Lucy-Sama, are you planning to give us up and start using a different magic?"

Now Lucy moved back slightly more shocked but less confused about her spirits' reaction, and she began flailing her arms out in front of her while convincing her spirit that that wasn't her intention,

"No no no, of course not Master Crux" Lucy pleaded with the Cross Spirit.

Crux regained his composure to reply to his slightly guilt stricken master.

"Don't worry Lucy-Sama I know you wouldn't do that" Crux smirked; he then asked in a more serious and curious tone, "So Lucy-Sama, what has changed that you want to learn another type of offensive magic?"

Lucy sat down on her bed, feeling slightly down again as she answered her spirits' question, "Recently, I've felt like sometimes I'm defenceless and weak, although I know I wouldn't say I am when I have you and my other spirits; but when I don't have you for whatever reason like when Minerva stole them in the naval battle during the grand magic games, and then also close afterwards when we had to fight the Garou Knights in the Hell Palace, and those aren't the only times either, but I know defiantly with both those times, I almost died, because I was defenceless; so I've decide that I need to learn a caster type magic as a backup, just in case my keys are taken during a battle; it could save my life"

Lucy finished with a sigh, and looked back up at her spirit, showing understanding to her predicament, and without a word the bubble appeared again outside his nose. Lucy was happy that her spirit understood her situation, but then felt sad again because of the other reason she was doing this.

'I'm happy Master Crux understands, and I hope my other spirits will too, but what I didn't say to him was that I'm doing this to protect them too; because back when we were fighting Tartarus, to save everyone, I had to sacrifice Aquarius'

"DAIOOOO!", Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by Crux as he was about to report.

"Lucy-Sama, according to my research, and seeing what you would be compatible with that is also powerful; I would suggest Heavenly Body Magic" Crux reported as his usual self.

Lucy was surprised to hear that she would be able to learn a powerful magic as Heavenly Body Magic, "Wow, really?" She sounded pleased and excited.

Crux continued, "Also as a Celestial Spirit user you should also be able to use some Star Magic, which can be even more powerful than heavenly body magic" he said proudly.

Lucy beamed, "Wow this is so cool, I never thought I would be able to learn all these magic's" she continued to say excitedly, until she thought about it and got brought back to reality, "But Master Crux, how will I learn this magic, I may have to go find some books".

Crux answered, "Yes, for the heavenly body magic you may require some books, and without a teacher it could take some time to get a hold of, never mind mastering it" Lucy looked down slightly in disappointment.

Crux continued again but now sounded slightly more hopeful, "However as for the star magic, you should ask Capricorn, it was his responsibility out of the zodiacs to know these types of things, like when he showed you how to boost your magic"

Lucy looked up again seeming more hopeful, "Awesome, I should ask him too later, for now I'm going to have to work out what to do for training", she beamed as she said goodbye to her spirit, "thanks for your help Master Crux".

"Anytime Lucy-Sama" Crux replied before Lucy waved her key in front of her and Crux disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Now I just need to tell Landlady that I'm leaving, I better grab the 70,000 I owe her for this moth though' Lucy thought to herself as she went over to her desk, and opened up a little box next to the one she kept the letters to her mother in; she took out 70,000 jewel.

She then left her apartment and went to the room across the hall and knocked on the door, which after a couple of seconds was opened by a short middle-aged woman who was wearing clothes, that seemed slightly young for her age and also wore fur around her neck; she looked curious as to why one of her tenants was calling on her, "Lucy-San how can I help you today" she asked in her usual slightly deep and intimidating tone.

Lucy tensed up as she was trying to tell the landlady her news, before she let out a deep breath to speak looking confident and sure, "Good Afternoon Ma'am, I was calling to tell you that I will be leaving in a few days so will no longer be needing the apartment; thank you for having me" she finished with a bow, then looked back up to her landlady to hear her response.

Her landladies facial expression was the same for a moment and then she sighed, "Lucy-San firstly, thank you for your notice, and it's been a pleasure to have you as my tenant; secondly, if you don't mind, may I know why you are leaving, and just to let you know, although you're putting on that confident façade, I know that you're upset" she looked again to Lucy, hands on her hips, waiting for a response.

Lucy looked down again and began tearing up like before, but wiped them away and looked up again to reply, "I've decided that it's in my best interest to for now leave Fairy Tail, and although I've made my choice, I'm still finding it really hard to leave them behind" she looked down again as she begin to cry.

Her Landlady sighed again as she hugged the crying mage, before speaking, "You teen mages are always so reckless; Lucy-San, if it's what you feel you should do, then do it, and like you said, its only for now, you don't have to never come back, you can, and so rejoin your guild" she let go of Lucy and stood back in her normal pose.

Lucy wiped her eyes and smiled, "thanks", before she pulled out her purse and opened it, but before she could pull any money out her landlady spoke again, "Lucy-San, have this month on me", surprising Lucy as she looked up, "are you sure?!", then the landlady replied, "yes, I'm sure you will need it on your travels; good luck girl" she finished before walking back into her apartment and closed the door.

Lucy shouted, "Thank you again, for everything", before turning and walking back to her apartment to start packing for her training.

* * *

**Wasn't that nice, anyway, Lucy's got an unfortunate surprise waiting for het at the guild the next day, what a bummer. Oh well, you'll have to wait and see what it is ;P**

**As for next chapter, I make no promises that it will be soon although I hope it will be.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
